Entre la luz y las sombras
by Lostkitten01
Summary: Natsuki deberá elegir entre el bien y el mal que hay en su alma, y las decisiones que tome Shizuru serán la clave para salvar a su amada de la oscuridad
1. Chapter 1

**N** **NOTAS ACLARATORIAS:**

 **Los personajes de Mai Hime y/o Mai Otome pertenecen a Sunrise, no me pertenecen** **(╥_╥)**. Espero les guste.

 **Capitulo I**

Una joven de blanca y tersa piel miraba el horizonte mientras el viento revolvía su larga cabellera de color cobalto. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban puestos en el atardecer observando como el sol agonizaba a lo lejos, dando la impresión que lo incendiaba todo, hasta que sus rayos iban muriendo de poco a poco con la llegada de la noche.- Padre…- susurró mientras cerraba fuertemente los puños al recordar una escena que cambió su vida hace muchos años... cientos de años atrás.

 **Flashback**

kenji, alto, fornido de cabellos negros y de jade mirar, era un hombre semi mortal, lleno de bondad y perteneciente a los Iluminados, una raza emparentada con los ángeles, mitad ángeles mitad hombres, quienes tenían el deber de proteger a los hombres y al mundo de la oscuridad de los Daímonas, seres de aspecto hermoso pero con el alma corroída por la maldad. Pero como ya se había mencionado Kenji tenia una parte humana y como todo humano cayó ante la tentación cuando se enamoró de Saeko, reina ama y señora de los Daímonas.

Todo comenzó durante una lucha entre Iluminados y Daímonas. Después de una dura batalla Kenji encontró a una joven tendida en el suelo y gravemente herida. Cuando vio el rostro hermoso de Saeko, sin saber de quien se trataba, decidió ayudarla y curar sus heridas. Cuando Saeko despertó solo bastó un segundo para que Kenji caiga perdidamente enamorado. Estuvo al lado de ella cuidando de sus heridas hasta su completa recuperación, para él ella era una simple Daímone y aunque esa relación estaba prohibida decidió arriesgarlo todo por ella. El consejo de ancianos al enterarse de esta unión le quitó a Kenji el puesto de primer comandante y fue desterrado. Producto de esta unión nació Natsuki Cuya suerte estaba echada apenas nació.

Pocos días antes del nacimiento de Natsuki, Kenji Quedó horrorizado al descubrir la verdadera identidad Saeko y comprendió que esa unión fue un error porque a pesar de amarla como nunca antes había amado a otra mujer el hijo que ella esperaba era una abominación y tenía que estar preparado para lo que sea que viniera…y si era necesario acabar con la vida de su propia hija por mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal y salvar así al mundo de las tinieblas lo haría.

La noche en que nació Natsuki, Kenji estaba decidido a corregir su error acabando con la vida de ella. Una mujer de avanzada edad lo llamó indicándole que entre a la habitación donde hasta hace unos minutos Saeko había alumbrado a su primogénita.

Kenji se encontraba dubitativo, sus manos estaban temblorosas y sentía como una ligera capa de sudor se formaba en ellas, no sabía con que se encontraría al pasar por esa por esa puerta.

Cuando entró a la habitación Saeko se encontraba profundamente dormida, el trabajo de parto fue muy difícil y cansado dado que Natsuki absorbió casi todas sus energías. Se acercó y le pareció increíble que esa mujer que dormía plácidamente con un rostro lleno de paz sea la reina de los demonios. La anciana se le acercó con una niña en brazos y se la entregó. Al principio no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, la tomó en sus brazos con miedo, la pequeña que se veía tan frágil, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio a los ojos y notó que estos eran igual a los de él, la pequeña de devolvió la sonrisa y él se sintió extremadamente miserable por tan solo pensar en matar a su pequeña. En ese momento decidió que protegería a su hija a como dé lugar.

Kenji tomó unas cuantas cosas y con su hija en brazos huyó. Tenía que proteger a Natsiki de los perversos planes de Saeko, de ella misma y la oscuridad que corría en sus venas.

Los híbridos, hijos de Daímonas e iluminados son seres con mucha fuerza, pero la combinación de un iluminado de alto rango y la reina de las tinieblas podría significar que este mundo estaba próximo a su fin. Cuando el consejo de ancianos fue informado de aquel nacimiento decidió dar fin a la vida de aquella abominación. La fuerza de ese ser podría ser sencillamente descomunal si caía en manos equivocadas o si desarrollaba su lado oscuro y se dejaba llevar por él, así que tenían que cortar el problema de raíz antes de que sea muy tarde.

 **Fin de flashback**

- _Aquí estabas, te estuve buscando por todos lados.-_ exclamó una joven de cabellos rojos y verde mirar. Natsuki volteó y dio una sonrisa de lado. - _No imaginé que te sería muy difícil hacerlo... Además necesitaba un tiempo a solas y lejos de tu voz agobiante._

- _¡Pero que estás diciendo!_ -reclamaba la de cabello rojo.

- _Oh vamos… sabes que solo estoy jugando contigo. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual me buscas con tanta premura?_ -El rostro de Nao mostró preocupación.

\- _se trata de Saeko.-_ miró a los ojos de Natsuki esperando saber cual sería su reacción con lo mencionado y prosiguió _\- Ella y sus legiones te están buscándo por todos lados._ \- al fin soltó.

La media sonrisa de Natsuki se transformó en una expresión de fastidio y amargura. _-¡Maldición! No esperaba que lo hiciera tan pronto._

 _-¿Qué piensas hacer? No puedes ir huyendo por el mundo por siempre. Ella quiere una respuesta y sabes que hará todo lo posible para que sea la respuesta que tanto busca en ti desde hace siglos._

 _\- Pues tendrá que seguir esperando, porque no accederé a lo que ella quiere. No pienso poner en juego el futuro de este mundo y su gente….se lo debo a mi padre._ \- dijo Natsuki mientras su rostro mostraba nostalgia.

 _-Entiendo...-_ Nao miraba a Natsuki, sabía lo que su amiga sentía.- _pero deberíamos actuar rápido antes de que nos encuentren. Estoy segura de que Saeko no estará muy feliz con la respuesta que le piensas dar otra vez …esto no terminará nada bien para ninguno de nosotras.-_ dijo Nao mientras daba un suspiro de resignación.

 **Mientras tanto en el inframundo una Saeko Iracunda gritaba a sus subordinados por su incompetencia.**

-¡ _ORDENÉ QUE ME TRAJERAN A NATSUKI! ¿Su incompetencia no tiene límites. La quiero ver aquí ahora! –_

-p..pe..perdone su majestad pe..Pero… no..no es tan fácil mi reina.- dijo el soldado totalmente aterrado mientras Saeko sentía la ira correr por sus venas. El soldado al notar esto comenzó a sudar frío.- e..e…ella es..es muy poderosa. No hay manera de hacerle frente cada vez que damos con ella.- Saeko solo se quedó mirando al soldado pensando en lo maravilloso que seria contar con ese poder, podría derrotar a los Iluminados con facilidad y apropiarse de este mundo de una vez por todas.

- _Entiendo.-_ dijo en tono tranquilo- _pero la quiero de vuelta junto con esas 3 desertoras. No me importa la cantidad de soldados y recursos que hagan falta. ¡Pero la quiero de regreso!_

- _s…si su majestad, como usted ordene.-_ respondió el soldado casi sin voz, el miedo lo tenia paralizado.

\- _Ahora retírate, no soporto ni un minuto más seguir viendo tu cara y tu incompetencia…¡LARGO!-_ el soldado salió rápidamente antes de que su ama se arrepienta en dejarlo ir y termine siendo castigado por la eternidad como sus predecesores.

De las sombras salió un muchacho de apariencia joven y callos blancos hizo aparición con una sonrisa en los labios. _-¿Tienes problemas para encontrar a Kuga? Tal parece que la oveja perdida quiere seguir lejos de su rebaño._

- _Nagi...que es lo que quieres, ahora no estoy de humor._

- _La reina tiene la urgente necesidad de encontrar a la pequeña Natsuki….pero que puedes esperar de ella si sabes muy bien que no está dispuesta a unirse a nosotros y menos aún a la corona._

- _Eso ya lo veremos.-_ sonrió – _Ella ya estuvo una vez con nosotros y tarde o temprano volverá a donde pertenece para ser la sucesora del trono._

- _y ¿como pretendes hacer eso?-_ Nagi sonrió aun más dejando ver sus blanca dentadura.

\- _solo estoy esperando la oportunidad para que tenga un tropiezo, una pequeña equivocación de su parte y la tendré de vuelta…y esta vez será de manera definitiva_.- podía verse la malicia en su rostro mientras disfrutaba de su copa de vino.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTAS ACLARATORIAS:

Ante todo me disculpo por la demora y agradezco sus comentarios.

Los personajes de Mai Hime y/o Mai Otome pertenecen a Sunrise, no me pertenecen (╥_╥). Espero les guste.

 **Capitulo II**

Ya hace muchos años atrás Natsuki, Nao, Mai y Mikoto tomaron la decisión de no ser parte de los planes de los Daímonas así que escaparon de ellos manteniéndose siempre en el anonimato para no ser encontradas por ellos o por algún Iluminado. Cuando llegaron a Fuuka les pareció un buen lugar para poder vivir, al menos por un buen tiempo. Estaba lo suficientemente alejado de las grandes ciudades y podrían pasar desapercibidas; así que adquirieron una gran propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad, siendo éste parte del bosque de Fuuka. La casa era amplia y con grandes ventanales, tenia una vista hermosa a un gran lago y solo habían una cuantas a lo lejos.

- _Este lugar es hermoso_ \- dijo Mai con la mirada iluminada.

- _No esta nada mal para haberlo escogido tú ...Después de todo no tienes mal gusto como pensaba_ \- manifestaba Nao con una sonrisa de lado, mientras miraba a Natsuki.

\- _¡Cuantos árboles!_ _¿Mai puedo hechar un vistazo a los alrededores?-_ Mikoto no podía esconder su emoción por explorar los alrededores del que seria su nuevo hogar.

\- _Está bien, pero anda con cuidado, no te entretengas tanto y vienes para la comida_.

 _-¡Muy bien, así será!-_ gritaba Mikoto mientras se alejaba corriendo

 _-¡Eso no es justo! ¡¿Por qué nosotras debemos llevar todas esas cajas mientras ella sale a pasear?!_ Gritó Nao.

- _Deja de gritar tanto y mejor mete esas cajas a la casa. Es una suerte que Sakomizu sea tan eficiente y haya tenido casi todo listo.-_ dijo Natsuki

Cuando entraron Mai quedó sorprendida por lo hermosa y amplia que era la casa y no es que las casa anteriores no lo fueran, pero esta era la mejor de todas.

 _-Veo que te gusta._ \- natsuki miraba a Mai con una gran sonrisa. Se le acercó al oído y susurró. - _Espera a ver la cocina.-_

Mai entró a la cocina y se quedó atónita, era la cocina más hermosa que había visto, dió un pequeño gritillo y saltó sobre Natsuki para abrazarla.

- _Ey… para… no es para tanto-_ un ligero rubor se formó en la mejillas de Natsuki

 _-Es perfecta… .me encanta.-_

- _Me alegra saber que sea asi-_

 _-¡¿Por que todos tienen que recibir algo y yo nada?!_ – reclamaba Nao

\- _Es fácil_ \- sonreía Natsuki - _Por que eres una vil araña rastrera.–_

 _-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-..._ Nao estaba apunto de explotar

 _-oh ya veo….tienes tantos años encima que ya no escuchas bien…pero no te preocupes es parte_ _de la edad.-_ respondía Natsuki mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda a Nao.

Nao cogió a Natsuki de la polera _-¿Tú… tú… me llamaste vieja…? ….¡VIEJA ¿YO?!-_

\- _Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo-_ Mai daba un largo suspiro mientras ponía en blanco sus ojos. Se puso entre las dos para separarlas. - _Nao, porque mejor no vas a ver tu habitación.-_

Nao soltó a Natsuki y se fue tranquilamente subiendo las escaleras.

-Es la segunda a la derecha- gritó Natsuki sonriendo.

Después de haber acomodado las últimas cajas de la mudanza y tomar un buen baño, Natsuki fue a por una cerveza mientras Mai terminaba de preparar la comida.

Nao entraba a la cocina, vestida con un short, un polo pequeño y una toalla colgada en sus hombros. _-Aaah…nada como un buen baño después de tanto trabajo-_

 _-¿trabajo? …pero si te fuiste dejándonos a Mai y a mi con todas con las cajas._

 _\- Eso fue por decirme vieja-_ dijo Nao haciendo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Natsuki sacó otra cerveza ofreciéndole a Nao. _-Anda vamos, sabes que fue en broma...ademas tu habitación no esta nada mal eh.-_

Nao recibió la cerveza Y le dio una sonrisa a Natsuki. _-Nada mal, viniendo de ti-_ y choco su cerveza con la de la pelicobalto .

 _-De nada-_

A lo lejos, apenas Mikoto sintió el olor de la comida de Mai decidió ir a casa inmediatamente, en ese momento sintió una presencia extraña la cual desapareció rápidamente…miro seriamente alrededor, pero no había nadie y no sentía ni rastro de aquella presencia…de pronto escuchó el gruñido de su estómago _-Comida…-_ y fue lo mas rápido que pudo a casa.

Ya con todas en la mesa Mai se dispuso a servir la comida. Apenas Natsuki recibió su plato se dispuso a echarle una buena ración de mayonesa

 _-Si sigues comiendo eso te pondrás como un elefante-_ por fin dijo Nao

 _\- ¡¿QUE DIJISTE!?_

 _\- Lo que oíste… .si sigues comiendo esa cosa de esa manera tu trasero se pondrá tan grande y gordo como el de un elefante.-_

 _-Ya Cállate y déjame comer tranquila-_

 _\- Y no solo eso, te pondrás tan enferma que Mai y yo tendremos que cuidar de ti y tu enorme trasero-_

- _Y aquí vamos de nuevo-_ suspiraba Mai con la resignación de siempre hasta que dicha discusión se vió interrumpida por el soñar del timbre. –

 _-¿quien podrá ser?-_ Se preguntaba la peli cobalto mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una muchacha de figura esbelta, cabellos castaños y Rojo mirar.

 _-¿uh? Y bien quien eres?-_ mientras se apoyaba al marco de la puerta.

 _-Disculpe, mi nombre es Viola Shizuru, vivo al otro lado del lago._

 _\- y que se le ofrece señorita Viola-_ preguntó seria Natsuki

 _\- Supe que se estaban estaban mudando y vine a traer un presente._

- _Mmm…Bueno, muchas gracias pero…_ \- fue interrumpida por Mai.

- _Natsuki, ¿todo anda bien, porque demoras tanto...?-_ La peli naranja parpadeó varias veces al ver a la peliocre. Mientras la pelicobalto aprovechaba para ver como el escote de su nueva vecina mostraba un poco de su blanca piel.

 _\- Hola. Mi nombre es Shizuru Viola, encantada de conocerla. Como le estaba explicando a la señorita…_

 _\- ¡Kruger!... kruger Natsuki-_ la pelicobalto completó la oración dando a conocer su "nombre" algo nerviosa y con un leve rubor en las mejillas

Shizuru tomó mas atención a la vestimenta de Natsuki, la cual consistía en un diminuto short y un polo manga cero, dejando ver su muy bien tonificado cuerpo.

Mai notó como Shizuru se sonrojó al ver a su amiga...

 _-Tokiha Mai, un gusto.-_ interrumpía la pelirroja sacando a Shizuru de aquella hermosa visión que la cautivó por un momento. _-¿ y que le trae por acá señorita Viola?-_

 _-Ah, si…claro. Vine a traerles un presente de bienvenida_.- extendiendo una tarta de frutas

 _-Oh, muchas gracias señorita Viola._

 _-Llámame Shizuru por favor._

 _\- Entonces Shizuru, te gustaría acompañarnos con la comida y de paso podríamos aprovechar en probar este magnífico presente-_

 _\- No quisiera interrumpir su comida._

 _\- Pero si yo lo hizo-_ dijo Natsuki en un susurro mientras cruzaba los brazos

 _-Pasa por favor sería un honor para nosotras…_ _verdad Natsuki-_ dándole a su compañera un pellizco sin que la castaña se diera cuenta.

 _-Si claro pasa, estás como en tu casa-_ respondía Natsuki mientras hacía un puchero y desviaba la mirada.

 _\- ¿Quién era?_ \- preguntó Mikoto.

\- _Ella es Shizuru Viola, es nuestra vecina y vino a traer un presente?_

Los ojos de Mikoto se iluminaron al ver la tarta.

- _Esos ojos…estoy segura de haberlos visto en alguna parte….pero ¿dónde?-_ se preguntaba Nao mientras veía cuidadosamente a la castaña. _-Lo lamento pero me tengo que retirar tengo algunos asuntos pendientes. Es un gusto-_ procedió a levantarse y se fue. Había algo en esa mujer de cabello castaño que le inquietaba profundamente y tenia que averiguar que podría ser.

En el comedor Mai y Shizuru conversaban mientras Mikoto disfrutaba de postre y Natsuki solo se limitaba a observarlas. Tenia una sensación extraña al estar cerca de ella… había algo en ella que no sabia como describir...

- _suki…Natsuki…¿me escuchas?. ¿Te sientes bien?_

 _-¿Ah?...¿qué?.._

 _-Que si te sientes bien. Te estoy hablando y parece como si estuvieras en otra dimensión-_ preguntaba Mai algo preocupada

- _Si ..si te te escucho._

-Entonces no hay problema verdad.-

Natsuki no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando Mai _…-Ah si.. Si claro-_

- _Listo. Entonces ni hablar te esperamos para el cumpleaños de Natsuki._

 _-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡!¿PERO DE QUÉ DEM…?!-_

Mai miró a la pelicobalto de tal manera que la asustó.

 _\- No quisiera incomodar a Natsuki en ese dia tan especial para ella._ – dijo Shizuru con tristeza en su mirada, tristeza que Natsuki noto y con la cual se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago .

 _-Arhgg… ya que… te esperamos para ese día-_ respondió refunfuñando.

La castaña sonrió - _Si Natsuki está tan emocionada por verme entonces asistiré.-_ inmediatamente Natsuki se sonrojó.- _Es una pena pero me tengo que retirar. Nos veremos en un par de días Nat_su_ki-_ al escuchar pronunciar su nombre de esa manera provocó que la pelicobalto se sonrojara aun más.

Ya con Shizuru fuera de escena Natsuki le reclamaba a su amiga.

 _-¡ Pero que demonios fue eso!. Sabes que no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños.._ -bajó la cabeza mientras miraba hacia un lado.

\- _Natsuki sé que está fecha te trae malos recuerdos, pero ya es hora de que los superes y nosotras como amigas siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte y ayudarte así que ese cumpleaños se celebrará quieras o no…además Midori y Youko vendrán desde muy lejos…_

 _\- Vale, vale… está bien_. _Se celebrará el dichoso cumpleaños…_ La pelicobalto sabia que su amiga solo queria lo major para ella y que tenia razon en que ya era hora de ir cerrando ciertas heridas

Ya en su habitación, la pelicobalto salió a la terraza, prendió un cigarrillo y se dispuso a disfrutar de éste mientras observaba las estrellas…

 **Flashback**

Desde su nacimiento ella y su padre viajaban sin un lugar fijo donde echar raíces para poder vivir tranquilos. Natsuki no sabia el motivo por el cual se mudaban con tanta frecuencia, presentía que su padre ocultaba algo pero nunca lo cuestionó y no lo haría a esas alturas, para ella su ser más importante en aquel entonces era su padre.

Al principio le fue muy difícil a Natsuki, Ella era una chica muy tímida y le era muy difícil entablar alguna amistad y Cuando por fin lo hacia tenia que migrar y dejar todo atrás, así que con el tiempo entendió que nunca se asentarían en un solo lugar así que evitó formar lazos con otras personas.

Unos meses antes de cumplir su decimosexto cumpleaños llegaron a un pequeño pueblo así que decidieron establecerse a las afueras de éste para no tener mucho contacto con la gente, Kenji tenia el temor de que algún Iluminado o daímone los localice,asi que era desconfiado y procuraba ser muy cuidadoso.

Cada día que pasaba y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Natsuki sentía su cuerpo distinto, algunas veces podía sentir su cuerpo arder, como si en vez de sangre, corriera lava por sus venas, otras, se sentía tan fría como un glaciar y hasta podía ver como se formaba una fina capa de hielo escarchado en los objetos que tocaba. A pesar de esas sensaciones y cambios que su cuerpo estaba manifestando decidió no decirle nada a su padre para no preocuparlo ni agobiarlo.

La noche de su cumpleaños salió de casa mientras Kenji dormía, sentía su cuerpo quemar como nunca antes. La luna llena se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, se veía tan grande, mientras caminaba alzó su mirada y vio que la luna tenia un tono rojizo, se puso a mirarla detenidamente, nunca la había visto de ese color, de pronto sus ojos se oscurecieron y el fuego en sus venas se intensificó, comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y comenzaron a formase algunas estalactitas de hielo alrededor de sus pies, Mientras el dolor aumentaba más y más

Al despertar sintió que le clavaban agujas en la cabeza, se levantó torpemente, sus piernas temblaban y apenas sentía su cuerpo, sintió algo viscoso entre sus dedos.

-¡Sangre…! - Alzó la mirada y todo el sitio estaba lleno de sagre. Se llenó de terror y confusión mientras veía sus manos y la sangre que la rodeaba, de pronto se percató que se encontraba desnuda y bañada en ese liquido rojo. El miedo y el terror se intensificó aun más cuando vió la escena a su alrededor, había más de una docena de cuerpos de ganado mutilados y exponiendo sus viseras por todas partes. No sabia lo que había ocurrido. Lo último que recordó fue un dolor intenso recorrer por todo su cuerpo y un zumbido en la cabeza. Natsuki se tomó la cabeza con desesperación, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, de pronto escuchó pasos y algunas voces. Trató de vestirse con lo que pudo y huyó de ese lugar hacia su casa.

Durante el camino se encontró con su padre, esa noche Kenji tuvo un mal presentimiento y al no encontrar a Natsuki en su habitación fue en su busca.

Apenas la vió corrió hacia ella noto que estaba casi desnuda, llena de sangre y con la mirada ida, la cubrió como pudo y notó que estaba temblando, al preguntarle qué es lo que le pasó ésta no hizo más que bajar la mirada y quedarse callada. Kenji solo abrazo a su hija y se dirigieron a casa. Kenji sintió una gran opresión en el corazón cuando cayó en cuenta de que ya era hora de contarle la verdad a Natsuki acerca de su origen.

Al llegar a casa solo se miraron mientras un silencio cepulcral reinaba, ella aún no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y Kenji no sabia por donde empezar mientras rogaba que su hija no haya lastimado a alguna persona o que alguien la haya visto en el estado en que él la encontró.

- _Padre…yo..._ – Natsuki dio el primer paso, intentando explicar de algún modo lo que había pasado. Kenji al ver el miedo en los ojos de su hija se sintió acongojado. Apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y la miro a sus ojos

- _No te preocupes…todo estará bien, es mejor que descanses, mañana será un día difícil y necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante._

- _pero yo…_ \- dijo Natsuki con apenas un hilo de voz.

 _-Primero necesitas tomar un baño. Trata de descansar, hablaremos mañana.-_ Natsuki solo asintió y se dirigió a asearse.

Despues del baño Natsuki cayó rendida en su cama tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido hasta que se quedó dormida por el cansancio. Al día siguiente tenía la esperanza de que todo haya sido un mal sueño. Cuando bajó esperaba encontrar a su padre pero no lo halló por ningún lugar.

Ya entrada la tarde Kenji retornó a casa, Natsuki lo esperaba con suma impaciencia y nerviosismo fuera de la casa. Su padre se sentó a su lado le brindó una sonrisa a medias.

 _-Sabes, no pensé que esto sucedería tan pronto-_ Por fin hablo Kenji con mirada nostálgica. _– Ha llegado el momento en el cual sepas toda la verdad.-_

 _-Padre. ..a que te refieres… de que verdad Hablas-_

 _-Bueno, esto no va a ser nada fácil pero…_

- _Por favor dime…. que es lo que pasa…¡¿tú sabes lo que esta pasando?! ¡¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?!-_ Natsuki estaba tan nerviosa y desesperada que levantó la voz mientras su padre solo la miraba a los ojos.

 _-Lo… lo siento...yo… no se lo que me está pasando y tengo tanto miedo-_ mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- _Se que esto es muy difícil para tí…¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ayer?_

\- _No...-_ respondió manteniendo la morada baja - _Hace unas cuantas semanas mi cuerpo se siente extraño…es como si ardiera una flama por dentro y al mismo tiempo me siento tan helada como un iceberg…yo…no se lo que me está pasando…lo último que descuerdo fue un gran dolor y que mi cuerpo quemaba, cuando desperté estaba llena de sangre y rodeada de cadáveres de ganado.-_ Al recordar dicha escena Natsuki sintió náuseas.

Kenji vio a los ojos. _-…Hija no sé si lo que te pasa es algo normal pero estoy seguro que tiene mucho que ver con lo que te voy a contar. ya eres casi una mujer y ya momento que sepas la verdad acerca de tu origen…-_

Cuando Kenji termino de contarle a su hija acerca de su origen ya era de noche. Natsuki no sabia como reaccionar ante todo esto…

 _-Padre…eso quiere decir que es muy posible que haya dañado a alguna persona…-_

 _-No te preocupes…hoy en la mañana fui al pueblo para averiguar lo que pasó y no mencionaron a ninguna persona…_

En ese momento cayó una piedra dentro de la casa y comenzaron a escuchar gritos, se asomaron por una pequeña ranura para ver lo que estaba pasando y se encontraron con una gran turba de personas, eran los aldeanos, estaban furiosos, llevaban antorchas prendidas e instrumentos de trabajo.

- _Natsuki…hija escucha, necesito que salgas por la puerta de atrás sin que nadie se de cuenta y corras lo mas rápido que puedas hacia el bosque y te escondas allí.-_ Kenji sabia muy lo que eso significaba y el peligro que corría Natsuki si se quedaba más tiempo en ese lugar.

 _-¿Y tú?...no puedo dejarte solo-_ ella se encontraba muy asustada y le aterraba la idea de perder a su padre.

- _Yo estaré bien, pero necesito ganar tiempo… así que corre y no te detengas por nada del mundo-_ La miró a los ojos y pudo ver el miedo que sentía su hija.

- _Pe. .pero papá yo yo…no-_

Kenji tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos - _Escuchame bien, vas a salir por esa puerta de atrás, irás al bosque y te esconderás allí….yo te dare el alcance-_ Natsuki bajó el rostro - _Prométeme que harás lo que te digo,- silencio -¡PROMÉTELO!-_

- _Lo prometo.-_ Las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, no quería dejar a su padre en ese lugar ante eminente peligro.

Kenji abrazo a su hija - _Todo estará bien, ahora vete_ \- esperó un momento hasta estar seguro de que Natsuki ya no este en la casa y salió por la puerta principal

 _-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO. POR QUE VIENEN AQUÍ DE ESTA MANERA?!_

…..


End file.
